Coitus Interrupta
by bi-bi-8a8y
Summary: TamTam can really be a thorn in Bo's side on occasion, especially when trying to have those 'special' moments with Lauren. Set around 4x05 if Lauren had gone home with Bo.
1. Chapter 1

The thud of footsteps running up the stairs was all the warning they got before a hyperactive Valkyrie burst through the doorway. "Bo! Guess what!?" Bo had just managed to roll away to Lauren's other side bringing the covers over them at the same time.

Tamsin's face scrunched in confusion having caught the last of the flurry of movement. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh umm…" Bo glanced down the bed making sure everything was covered, "Lauren had an ouchy. I was just checking it out."

"Aww Lauuuurrr – are you ok? Let me see," said Tamsin climbing on the bed to kneel beside Lauren.

Lauren's grip tightened on the covers that had started to slip, "NO! No. I'm ok Tamsin."

"Do you have a fever? Is that why you don't have you pyjamas on?" Tamsin reached her hand to Lauren's forehead. Bo leaned up on her side watching the interaction with amusement. Tamsin couldn't feel any difference so she supposed that meant everything was ok.

Lauren chuckled at the Valkyrie's concern. "Oh honey," she sighed grabbing Tamsin's hand and tugging her down, "come here." Tamsin followed the momentum and laid out beside Lauren. Resting her head on Lauren's shoulder, she snuggled in. Lauren wrapped her arms around Tamsin and gave her a quick squeeze, contemplating the best way to dissuade Tamsin's current curiosity. She sighed again deciding honesty would be the best policy, "we're going to have a 'birds-and-bees' talk later."

"Wait! I know this!" Tamsin jerked upright again, "Kenzi was telling me. It has something to do with those condoms over there," she said pointing over to Bo's bedside table.

Lauren chuckled and Bo rolled on to her back, covering her face with her hands and groaning in disappointment; there was no way they were getting rid of the inquisitive Valkyrie now.

"Lo," said Bo glancing over, "I know you wanted kids someday but I'm seriously reconsidering right now."

Tamsin looked away, hurt. Lauren glared and slapped Bo's arm.

Bo frowned at the action, "I mean I love you TamTam but," she reminisced on this morning's pre-interruption antics smirking, "I really wanted to-" Bo's mouth was covered by Lauren's hand. Bo pulled the hand from her mouth. "I was going to say 'have breakfast'." She could tell by Lauren's frown that she wasn't fooling anyone.

"But all the cereal's downstairs," said Tamsin. She glanced between the two, awaiting confirmation. Lauren glanced down picking at the covers, a blush steadily rising on her cheeks.

"Ugh! Tamsin, turn away for a sec." Bo got up, grabbing Lauren's PJs and tossing them to her before covering herself in her kimono. Lauren shuffled upright in the bed, sliding the PJs on. "Alright real breakfast it is then," Bo said, moving around the bed.

Tamsin jumped up, "cool." She rushed out the doorway calling out as she made it to the threshold, "Kenzi! Plan Box Block worked! Bo's up and she's buying us breakfast!" Bo glared at Tamsin's retreating form while Lauren tried to stifle her giggles.

* * *

_A/N: Phew. I can't believe I've finally actually published one. Woohoo! _

_Oh also, all the usual disclaimers._


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-morning and Tamsin was bored already. Bo and Lauren had disappeared upstairs after breakfast and Kenzi was playing video games. She made her way over to the couch and flopped beside Kenzi, crossing her arms and huffing. Kenzi paused her game and turned to her young charge, "Are they still up there?"

"Yup," Tamsin replied.

Kenzi grabbed her phone from the table, lighting it up to check the time. "That's 5 minutes too long, go tell them to hurry before we're late."

Tamsin sat up, "Late for what?"

"Oops," Kenzi's hand covered her mouth. She smirked and turned to resume her game, "It was a surprise."

* * *

Bo was seated in the bathtub, Lauren in front between her thighs and scented bubbles surrounding them. This time there was a squeal preceding the thunder of Tamsin ascending the stairs. Other things had just started ascending too, namely Bo's hand up Lauren's inner thigh, but the familiar steps halted the movement.

Tamsin's arm wrapped around Bo's neck from behind. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bo patted the arm, tapping out of the choke hold. "That's…ok…for what?"

Tamsin headed over to the toilet to take a seat on the lid, smiling brightly all the while. "Kenzi told me you're taking us to the sci-fi fan day."

Bo and Lauren shared a confused look "Wha-?"

"I can't believe Scully from X-Files is gonna be there!" Tamsin continued. Her bouncing stopped, "but hurry up you guys. It opens in an hour." She jumped up to leave, reaching down to flick water from the tub in their faces on the way past.

Lauren turned smiling wide, "do you think there will be any Star Trek stars there?"

Bo sighed, head falling to the shoulder in front of her.

* * *

A fully dressed Lauren descended the stairs to the kitchen to join Tamsin for refreshments. Bo stomped down after her and over to stand behind her bestie at the couch. "Ok we're ready. Where is this show?"

Kenzi stopped the game to gather her essentials and stood, turning to Bo holding out a flyer.

Bo scanned it quickly mouth dropping open. "It's open all weekend!"

"And if we had left you any longer, Lauren would be too," said Kenzi, turning on her heels and looping an arm with Tamsin's before heading out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all the love and reviews everyone. I'm happy I could bring a little ray of light to your day._


End file.
